Cowboy Bebop: Blues Traveler
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: **FINISHED** Thank You's inside, be sure to read if you reviewed.
1. Sessions 1 and 2

Title: Blues Traveler  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: I'm pretty much changing everything that happened after "Hard Luck Woman", including that Ed never left. Faye returns and has changed; Vicious comes back with planes of his own.  
  
Author's not: This is my first Bebop fic, so be kind, all right? I really liked this idea when it first came to me and it wouldn't leave, so here we are.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cowboy Bebop. No, I'm not making money off this. But, you know thanks for asking! ^.~  
  
*  
  
Faye walked down the halls of the Bebop towered her room. She was tiered. It had been a long few weeks. Two week, in fact, since she had been on the Bebop. She was sure she wasn't missed, though. Who'd miss a girl like her?  
  
"Look whose back." Came a smug voice from the shadows beside her. She stiffened a little.  
  
*** Session One:  
  
Theater Blues  
  
***  
  
She looked over and Saw Spike standing next to her, a frown on his face. They stood there staring at each other for a long time before he finally broke the silence. "Where have you been, Faye?" He asked, coldly.  
  
She looked down at the floor. "Like you care." She snapped back. She wasn't ready to deal with him. She wanted to go to bed. She wanted to forget about life. She wanted to get away from Spike, and she wanted to do it soon. So, she began to walk back down the hall towered her room.  
  
"Think you can just show up and act like you never left?" Spike yelled from behind her she stopped and heard his footsteps as he walked over to her. "You're right, I don't care were you went, but I do care that you think that you can just come and go as you please."  
  
She felt the tears falling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and turned to face Spike again. "You said once that I shouldn't live in the past." She said, softly. "Well, what if you found your past, and found that going back to that wasn't even an option? What if everything you loved. everyone you loved as gone, dead? And you were alone, with no one but people who hated you. How would you feel, Spike?" The last part was yelled.  
  
He looked at her, his head tilted to one side. "What did you find out?" He asked.  
  
Faye bit her lips and turned away from him. "I found out I was alone. I am always going to be alone." With this, she walked down the hall. "I'm going to bed now." She called back. She made it to her room and fell on the bed just as the tears came. "I'm alone." She whispered.  
  
***  
  
"She just showed up again." Spike told Jet over breakfast. "Like she never left at all. Can you believe that girl?"  
  
"That girl's nothing but trouble." Jet said, nodding. "Were is she, anyway? I thought the smell of food dragged her out of bed?"  
  
"Faye Faye's back!" Ed said as if understanding at last whom they were talking about. "Ed go wake her up!" With that, the little girl ran off. Jet shook his head.  
  
"She seemed kind of out of it, though." Spike said. "I think she found out about her past." Jet stared at Spike.  
  
"Really? And she still came back here?"  
  
Spike looked at the door were Ed had left from. "I think she didn't like what she found." He said, softly.  
  
Jet followed Spike's gaze and frowned. "Talk about your blues traveler, huh?"  
  
***  
  
COWBOY BEBOP  
  
***  
  
Ed opened the door to Faye's room and jumped on the bed were Faye lay curled up. "FAYE FAYE HOME! FAYE FAYE HOME!" She screamed jumping up and down on the bed. She stopped when Faye didn't move or say anything. Ed looked down at her, Faye's eyes were opened but she didn't seem to even notice Ed.  
  
"Faye Faye?" He asked, sitting next to her. "Tell Ed what's wrong?"  
  
Faye didn't say anything. She just stared at Ed blankly as if looking right threw her. Ed frowned. "Faye Faye, what's wrong? Tell Ed. Ed will help."  
  
"There's nothing you can do." Faye whispered. She turned away from Ed and pulled the covers over her head. "Please go away."  
  
"Faye Faye." Ed said, softly. Ed sighed and walked out of the room. "Poor Faye Faye." Ed said to herself. "Ed wonders what's wrong with her."  
  
***  
  
Two days later.  
  
***  
  
Jet knocked on the door to Faye's room. She had been in there for the past two days, coming out only to go to the bathroom. Even then, though, she didn't talk to anyone. In fact, since the thing with Ed, she hadn't said more then a word to anyone. Jet walked in and saw Faye sitting at the end of her bed.  
  
"Hey, Faye." He said, walking over to her. "I thought you might want some food." He smiled and showed Faye the tray of chines food. "Your favorite."  
  
She looked up at him with those big eyes. Jet was kind of taken aback by that. She hadn't even looked at him since she had gotten back. "Thank you." She whispered, taking the food.  
  
No one talked for a long time while she ate slowly. "Spike said that you might have found out about your past." Jet said as she handed the tray back. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Faye took a deep breath and looked at him again. "Everyone's gone, Jet." She said. "My family. my friends, my whole past life is gone. I have no one, any more. I'm all alone. I have nothing to go back to." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "My mom. my dad. my friends. they're all gone."  
  
Jet sat next to her and rapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry, Faye." He said. Then an idea struck him. "Hey, I know. Why don't you take a nice warm shower? Make you feel all better."  
  
She nodded. She stood and walked towered the door before turning and smile softly. "Thanks, Jet." With this she hurried off to the bathroom. Jet smiled and walked towered the living room. Spike was sitting on the couch. And Ed was sitting in the corner at her keyboard.  
  
"Ed, can you find tickets to Romeo and Juliet for tonight?" Jet asked.  
  
Ed nodded up and down very fast. "Ed can!"  
  
"Good. I need three of them." Jet walked over to Spike.  
  
"Since when do you go to plays, Jet?" Spike asked.  
  
"Since now. And you're coming with me."  
  
"Yeah, right." Spike laughed. Jet's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You, me, and Faye are going out for a night on the town, and you don't get to say no." Jet said. "She's not in the best of moods and we need to get her out of the Bebop for a bit. So go get dressed, we are on our way to the play."  
  
Spike groaned and yelled at Jet as he walked towered the door: "You owe me big for this, Jet!"  
  
~~  
  
Faye stepped out of the bathroom as she toweled off her hair. She was met by Spike who was leaning on the wall across from the bathroom door. Faye glared at him. "What?" She asked.  
  
Spike smirked. "Someone's not in a good mood."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Right. What do you want, Spike?"  
  
He held up a ticket. "Romeo and Juliet. Jet bought the three of us tickets to go to it tonight. You might want to change into something nice."  
  
Her eyes lit up as she took the ticket. Jet did this? For her? He was willing to go to a girlie play? Man, that guy was sweet. She smiled at Spike for the first time in a long time. She hugged him and raced off to change. Spike watched her go, shacking his head and muttering about woman.  
  
Faye pulled out two dresses from her closet and looked at them. One was the same one she had worn when her. encounters with Vicious. The other was a flowing crimson dress that came down to the floor. Thinking that the later would bring back less painful memories, she chose the red one.  
  
***  
  
Jet and Spike were waiting in the hall when Faye walked out. "How do I look?" She asked, spinning around to show them the dress. It was sleeveless and she had chosen some high heels that matched. She had her hair in a twisted bun.  
  
"Wow, Faye!" Jet said, smiling. "You look great."  
  
"Thanks, you two do, too." She took in their tuxes and shook her head. She never thought she'd live to see the day. "So, lets get going, shall we?"  
  
***  
  
The walked into the theater and up to the balcony seats. Faye smiled as the play started. Jet looked over at Spike who smirked and shook his head. Faye was watching the play as if it were the most amazing thing in the world. Neither of the boys knew how much she loved this kind of thing. But Spike knew one thing, he had never seen that fare off dreamy look in her eyes before. it was kind of nice.  
  
At the end of the play, they all stood and clapped, none more so then Faye who looked like she was about to cry of happiness.  
  
"That was so great." She told the boys as the walked out of the theater. "So wonderfully acted."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jet said. "How about some dinner at a nice restaurant?"  
  
"I'd love that." Faye said smiling. The called a taxi and drove off. From the shadowed ally, a man watched them go. He smirked a little. He's plane was about to begin. It was only a matter of time before he made everything in the Bebop crew's life's change forever! He laughed to himself. His revenge would be sweet.  
  
***  
  
Look Out, Space Cowboys.  
  
***  
  
Someone was humming. A soft, motherly, lullaby the song seemed to be. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in a room. A soft breeze was blowing from an open window. She saw a woman in a rocking chair. She was sewing and humming. The woman stopped and smiled at her as if to say 'good morning, sleepy head'. She gazed at the woman before smiling softly.  
  
"Mother." She whispered. She was about to stand when.  
  
. Faye woke from her dream and sat up in bed. She looked around her empty room. She sighed and flopped down on the bed. "That. that dram." She muttered and rubbed her face.  
  
***  
  
Session Two: Dreamy Nights and Big Bounties.  
  
***  
  
Faye walked into the living room to see Spike still asleep and Jet watching something on TV. She looked over his shoulder and smiled faintly. "Big Shots back on, I see." She said, yawning.  
  
"Yup," Jet said. "I think they got a lot of angry phone calls or something."  
  
"That always works for me." She flopped down next to them and watched.  
  
"Today we have a BIG bounty head for all you thrill seekers." The man said. "Terry Banks, assign. He's worth big 15 million!"  
  
"FIFTEEN MILLION!" Faye and Jet screamed at the same time. Spike yelled and sat up in bed.  
  
"What the hell, Jet!" He yelled. He looked at the scream were a picture of a man with dark purple hair and black eyes.  
  
"Good luck, cowboys." The girl on the screen said, winking. Jet flipped off the TV a big grin on his face.  
  
"We're about to hit the big time." He said.  
  
***  
  
COWBOY BEBOP  
  
***  
  
Faye walked down the streets looking around. She slipped on her sunglasses and walked into the bar. She sat down and waved to the man to come over to her.  
  
"What can I get ya?" He asked, rubbing a glass down while he spoke.  
  
She pulled a picture from her pocket and showed it to him. "Have you seen this man around?" The man shook his head, but Faye could see that he was lying.  
  
"No one like that been around here, miss." He said. "Any reason you're looking for him?"  
  
"He's an old friend that I haven't seen in a long time." She said, pulling out a smoke. "I got an e-mail from him the other day, asking me to come down, but I'm afraid he wasn't at home when I got there."  
  
"Well, if I see him I'll sure tell him someone was looking for him. In the mean time, would you like a drink?"  
  
"A beer, any kind." She said. The man nodded and walked away. Faye fiddled with her glasses a little and looked around the room. No, he wasn't here. But she knew that the bar tender knew more then he was letting on. She turned to look at his back and saw him pulling something from the drawer. She frowned and stood. She hurriedly walked out the door and down the street towered her ship.  
  
She hit a button and Jet appeared on the screen. "He's not in the bar, but the guy tried to poison me. He knows something."  
  
"Did you see him in the bar?" Came Spike's voice.  
  
"No one even close. I'm gonna look in a few warehouses down the road, they seem like a nice place to hind from the law."  
  
"Right." Jet said. "We'll meet up at the Bebop in an hour."  
  
Faye nodded and pushed the button again. She got out of her ship and began to walk down the street.  
  
From the shadows of the ally, were her ship was parked, a figure watched her leave. He placed a small blinking idem on the ship, smirked, and left.  
  
Faye had reached the first place and found a stack of boxes that reached an already open window. She climbed up and saw that no one was there. She frowned. No way was this guy going to be in there. There was nothing inside. No boxes not nothing. nothing.  
  
'What's an old place like this.' She thought as she climbed threw the window. 'Doing totally empty.' She walked threw the large room and found nothing. 'Someone wanted to clear out everything. but why? What's this guy hiding?'  
  
"Don't move." Came a whispered voice from behind her. She felt something press agents her head. She frowned. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm looking for Terry Banks." She said, her hands raised in the air.  
  
"I'll bet you are."  
  
"What's all this, Terry?" Faye asked. "What are you hiding?"  
  
"Shut up!" He hissed. "You're not going to be able to tell anyone where I am. So long."  
  
Faye ducked right before he fired. She tripped him and pulled out her gun. Terry's eyes widened as he gazed up at her. "You're coming with me, my fifteen million friend."  
  
He smirked. "That's what you think." He said. Something hit Faye across the head. She fell back and saw Terry and another man run off. She moaned and sat up. "Damn it!" She hissed she saw a ship come out of no were and fly away. She ran to her ship and took off, flying as fast as she can.  
  
"Jet, I'm on his tail." She said, firing bullets at the ship. "I could use some back up."  
  
"I'm on it." Spike replied.  
  
"Hurry, Spike, he's fast." A moment or so later, Spike's ship came into view. "About time." She muttered. They chased Terry and his partner threw the city, running into a few things in the process. Spike had begun to fire at him as well. Faye lined up a shot with the gas tank and fired. The back half of the ship blew up and it fell.  
  
"Yes!" Spike said. "Nice shot, Faye." The two landed their ships and ran over to the wreckage. They saw the two men lying there, knocked out. "A cool fifteen mill."  
  
***  
  
There was a soft humming noise again. She felt the wind and watched the clouds floating by, casting their shadows on the grass where she lay. She sat up and looked all around her. She was on a hill in the middle of the afternoon. She saw her mother sitting on the grass not fare away, humming her song. It was a lovely spring day.  
  
"Mother." She whispered. Her mom looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back and felt more love then she had ever felt in her life.  
  
"Wake up, dear." Her mother said. She smiled sadly as she repeated: "Wake up, dear. It's time to wake up. Wake up Faye."  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and found she was once again in her room. Faye sighed and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
***  
  
Sweet Dreams, Space Cowgirl.  
  
***  
  
NEXT SESSION:  
  
Every memory leads to a secret, every secret, a question. And at the end of the questions, there lies the answers to all their questions. The next episode of Cowboy Bebop: Blues Traveler, "Knowing Faye Valentine".  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Reviews, please!!! 


	2. Session 3

"Howdy, bounty hunters! It's time for another episode of Big Shots" The Bebop crew sat in the living room with the TV on. Spike reached over and turned up the volume. "Today we've got only a few little fish for you, starting with Jayden Wilber worth $12,000."  
  
Spike yawned. "You've got to be kidding me. That's not the best they've got, is it?"  
  
"Let's hope not, I need to eat." Faye said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting up. "Hey, 15,000 isn't that bad, right?"  
  
"Please, that's nothing." Jet said. "We need to buy food and fix up the ship. We are looking at. at least 2 million."  
  
"Well, it looks like there won't be anything even above 19,000." Spike sighed. "Looks like we aren't eating this week."  
  
***  
  
Session Three:  
  
Knowing Faye Valentine.  
  
***  
  
Faye sat in a bar, sipping a beer and looking around. Maybe the boys didn't want to go after a small fry worth 17,000 but she was not going to stay in that ship for a week with those three. She glanced at her bounty head and smiled. This would be easy!  
  
She stood up and walked towered him, only to bump into a woman. "Watch were you're going." The woman hissed. Faye glared down at her and gasped. The woman had long brown hair and green eyes. Faye knew she had seen this girl before but she didn't know from were.  
  
The woman must have recognized her because she gazed at Faye as if she were a ghost. "Faye? Faye Valentine?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" Faye asked.  
  
"It's me. Terry Moore."  
  
"Terry?"  
  
"You don't remember me? We were on the space ship when.. Well, you know. IT happened. I was woken up a year ago, they told me you were already awake."  
  
"I. I think I remember." Faye thought hard until she could see Terry's face, smiling from the seat next to her's. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just getting a drink. It's weird. Everything has changed since then, hasn't it?"  
  
"It sure has."  
  
They stared at each other before Faye remembered that she had a bounty head to catch. "I really must be going now, Terry."  
  
"Well, here." She handed Faye a small piece of paper. "I live a few blocks away, if you feel like visiting sometime."  
  
Faye nodded and walked towered her bounty head.  
  
*** COWBOY BEBOP ***  
  
Faye lay on her bed, her mind traveling back and forth. Mot of her thoughts fell on what she remembered. There were parts that were still very blank in her mind. She pulled out the paper and thought for a moment before getting up and walking to the living room.  
  
She saw Spike and Jet sitting and watching "Big Shot". "Guys, I'm heading out for a bit." She said.  
  
"Don't stay out to long," Jet said, "we are heading to mars soon."  
  
"Got ya." Faye was about to leave when she heard.  
  
"Our next bounty is Terry Moore. She's worth a big five million!"  
  
Faye spun around and gazed at the picture of Terry. 'This can't be right'. She thought. She ran out of the ship.  
  
As soon as she got to Terry's place, she knocked hard on the door. Terry answered to find a gun pointed at her head. "Faye? What the hell?"  
  
"Why is there a five million bounty on your head, Terry Moore?" Faye hissed. Terry smirked.  
  
"You heard about that did ya?" She sighed. "Please let me explain, Faye. Come in." Faye followed Terry in, putting her gun away. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
"I just want answers, Terry." Faye said, sitting at a table across from Terry.  
  
"Well, what all do you want to know?"  
  
"Why is there a bounty on your head? Why can you remember everything and I can't? What.. What happened to everyone?"  
  
Terry took a deep breath and began. "I'm a bank robber, Faye. It's an old habit that I can't break. I robbed a big bank, and got a pretty nice chunk of change, hints the five million. I don't know why you can't remember everything.. Something worse must have happened to you that didn't happen to me."  
  
Faye sighed and looked at her with sad eyes. "And. and everyone else?"  
  
Terry opened her mouth to speak but suddenly the door broke down. Terry pushed Faye down to the ground and brought the table with them, which was used for a shield agent the bullets that came flowing at them. Faye and Terry began to fire back.  
  
"It's no use." Terry said. "I'm almost out of bullets. Faye." Terry put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what happened to everyone. But I can give you an address. 52 Maple. You'll find all the answers there."  
  
Faye gazed at Terry. "Terry, thank you."  
  
"Don't think of it. Now get out. There's a fire escape; you can make it, Faye. Hurry!"  
  
"I can't leave you here, Terry!"  
  
"You have to. There's nothing left for me. I remember you when you and I were little. You had so much love, Faye. Give that love to someone. GET OUT!" With that, Terry shoved Faye towered the window. Faye opened the window and turned just in time to see a bullet hit Terry in the arm. She hissed and looked at Faye, eyes narrowed. "GET OUT!"  
  
Faye obeyed.  
  
***  
  
Faye looked up at the small house at the address Terry had given him. She sighed and walked over to the door and knocked. An old woman answered the door. "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"Yes." Faye said, softly. "I was sent here.. By Terry Moore."  
  
"Oh, Terry! How is the girl? Come in, come in." The woman moved aside to let Faye in. "Now, why did Terry send you miss.."  
  
"Valentine.. Faye Valentine."  
  
The woman gasped and gapped at Faye. "Faye? Well, I'll be damned! Faye! How good to see you! You don't remember me, I guess, but I knew your mother and father."  
  
"You did?! Can you tell me what happened to them?!"  
  
The woman sighed and shook her head. "They died shortly after your accident. A drug overdose. You might not know this, Faye, but you mom and dad really loved you. After what happened. Well, they both just lost it! They both started doing drugs, and that was the end of them there."  
  
"So, it's all my fault." Faye said, a few tears fell down her face.  
  
"Oh, don't say that, Faye. You couldn't stop what happened."  
  
Faye bit her lip and nodded. "Can.can you tell me were their graves are?"  
  
***  
  
"Here Lies: Amy Elizabeth and Alexander Jason Valentine: Loving Mother and Father."  
  
Faye read the gravestone as tears fell down her face. She fell to her knees and cried a much-needed cry. It was all her fault.. It was all her fault.. It was-  
  
"Faye?" Came a voice. She knew who it was so she didn't look up.  
  
"What is it, Spike?" She asked, still crying.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
Faye looked up at him, and smiled softly. "Shouldn't you and Jet be off by now?"  
  
"Couldn't leave without you, could we Faye?" She smiled and kissed her forehead. He held out his hand to her and she took his hand. He lifted her up and they walked towered his ship.  
  
"Thank you, Spike." Faye said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
See ya, Space Cowboy.  
  
*** NEXT SESSION:  
  
Well, it's been a lot of fun, but only two more sessions left. When an old enemy takes a newfound love, Spike will do anything to get it back.  
  
The next episode of Cowboy Bebop: Blues Traveler, The Real Folk Blues, Part One. 


	3. Session 4

A black bird flew over head. A lone man walked alone the streets in the cold night. He had his hands dug deep into his pockets. He pulled out s picture of a woman with short purple hair and green eyes. His eyes narrowed as he shoved the picture back into his pockets.  
  
***  
  
Session 4: The Real Folk Blues Part 1  
  
***  
  
In her sleep, Faye tossed and turned, her dreams haunting her. Spike lay next to her, fast asleep with his arm around her waste. He was awoken by her screaming and calling out for help. He saw her tossing and shook her awake. "Faye? Are you ok?"  
  
Faye moaned and opened her eyes. She saw Spike over her and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Spike, it was such a bad dream." She said, crying into his shoulder. "I dreamed you were dying and I couldn't save you."  
  
Spike hushed her and rocked her back and forth. It had been like this for a week. Spike and Faye had become close since he had found her in the graveyard, and he had seen her dreams become worse and worse.  
  
"I'm here, Faye, I'm not going any were." He told her.  
  
"Good!" She said, holding him as tight as she could.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Faye walked into a bar, her coat held tight to her body. She sat down at the bar and got a beer. A few moments later, Spike walked in and sat at the other end of the bar. Then Jet came in and sat in the middle of the bar.  
  
Faye looked around, wondering were this bounty head was. She yawned and drank the rest of her beer.  
  
"Hey, baby." Said a man from behind her. Faye smiled and turned to look at him. "Having a good time."  
  
Faye gave the man a once over and smirked. "Sure am."  
  
"Want to have a fun time with me?" He winked.  
  
"Oh, I like the sound of that." She winked back and stood. She grabbed his hand and led him to the back alley. He began to kiss her. Faye kept her eyes open and waited for just the right moment, all of the sudden, a gun hit the back of the guy's head and Spike stood over his body with a smirk.  
  
Faye kicked at the man. "You were right, that was fun, my little bounty head."  
  
"You didn't let that guy kiss you, did you?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh don't get all possessive on me, Spike. You can't tell me you haven't thought about Julia of late." Faye almost winced at her own words. 'Great job, Valentine!' She thought. 'Way to bring up the old girlfriend.' "Look, I'm going to go do some shopping. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Spike and Jet watched her go. "What's with her?" Jet asked. Spike only shook his head.  
  
*** COWBOY BEBOP ***  
  
Faye walked into the theater as the music began to play. She needed a day to herself, and a nice day of theater was just what she needed. She'd never told anyone how much, though. In fact, it was the first time she gone to the opera house since Vicious. She shuttered at the thought as she took her seat.  
  
The music flew over her like water. She forgot about everything but the sound of the song..  
  
However, a few seats back, a man watched her every move, waiting as he had been waiting since the night he put the tracker on his ship.  
  
When the music was over, and people where leaving, Faye took the back door so as to get to her ship that was waiting for her. She walked over to and..  
  
BAM!  
  
Something hit her over the head and she fell to the ground.  
  
***  
  
The videophone was ringing in the Bebop. Ed yawned and pushed the button. "Bebop, bebop." She said in a sleepy way. "What do can I for you?"  
  
"I need to talk to Spike." Said the lady on the phone.  
  
"Spike's not here. Looking for bounty head. Message, message?"  
  
There was a pause before she spoke again. "Tell him Julia called and that I'll be waiting for him. He'll know what you mean." With that she hung up.  
  
***  
  
Faye woke to see that she was chained to a wall. She tugged at her chains but they held fast. She noticed her gun was gone. She looked around, trying to figure out who brought her here. Suddenly a black bird flew out of the shadows and landed on the ground in front of her. She had seen this bird before. but were?  
  
"Faye Valentine, we meet again." Came a cold voice. Faye's head shot up. It couldn't be. could it? A man stepped out of the shadows. "I have you again, at long last."  
  
Faye gasped. "Vicious!"  
  
***  
  
"I'm back!" Spike called as he walked into the living space. Ed lay on the floor. "What's going on, Ed?"  
  
"Call for Spike person!" Ed said without getting up.  
  
"Yeah? What about?"  
  
"She'll be waiting for you. Said you'd know what she meant."  
  
"She? Who she? Faye?"  
  
"Said her name was.. Julia?"  
  
Spike didn't move. He felt his heart stop. Julia. the name rang in his ears. "Tell Jet I left again!" He said before running out to his ship. He would se her again.. but what was he going to tell her.. What was he going to tell her about Faye?  
  
He made it to the graveyard at last. He went to the spot he knew she would be at. And there she was. A vision of loveliness with blond hair and caring eyes. Same old Julia.  
  
"It's been a long time, Spike." She said, smiling.  
  
"Julia..I don't know what to say.." Spike said.  
  
Julia smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't say anything, then." She said. "I know about Faye, Spike. You've moved on, I'm glad. I couldn't have you wasting all the love you have to give. And I'm not here to ask for you back. I'm here to warn you!"  
  
"Warn me?? About what?"  
  
"He has her, Spike, and I don't know what he is going to do."  
  
"He. you mean Vicious? And she. YOU MEAN FAYE!" Realization hit him. He grabbed Julia and shook her. "Where is she? Tell me!"  
  
***  
  
Faye's eyes widened as Vicious ran a cold hand down her cheek. "You are a lovely woman, Faye." He said. "I see why he likes you more then her."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She hissed.  
  
"Didn't you know? Spike's with Julia right now. But like I said, he likes you more. That's why you are here. See, I hate Spike and all.. but I hate you even more."  
  
"Why me?" She asked, holding back tears.  
  
"Because you haunt my dreams, Faye." Vicious grabbed her neck and she cried out in pain. "I don't know what it is about you, but I'm going to take care of it..and at the same time I'm going to take Spike out of the way as well. He'll come looking for you, Faye. And when he sees what I've done, he'll come after me. And I will kill him."  
  
He began to laugh, a cold, evil laugh, and Faye. despite herself, began to cry.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
***  
  
Next Episode:  
  
Spike goes after the one he loves, but will it be to late? The last episode.  
  
Next Session: Cowboy Bebop: Blues Travels: The Real Folk Blues Part II 


	4. Session 5: The End

Disclaimer: I don't own "My Immortal" by evanescence so please do not sue me.  
  
A BIG THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE:  
  
MARUKEN: You are, without a doubt, my biggest reviewer! Thank you so much, you really encouraged me to keep this one up when I didn't feel like it. I owe you big time. You also made me laugh in some of your reviews (I.E., the one for "The Real Folk Blues Part I"). As I said before, I don't know what I would have done without you.  
  
PUNKJUNKY: Your review was the first one other then Maruken. It was so kind of you and I was pleased to know that at least two people were reading the story. Bless you so much for that first review!  
  
God bless you all and thanks a ton! Now, Here is the last Episode or Cowboy Bebop: Blues Traveler. "The Real Folk Blues Part II".  
  
***  
  
Spike ran as fast as he could toward the spot Julia had told him about. He saw the building getting closer. 'Please don't be dead, Faye.' He thought. 'Please, who ever can here me,' he prayed, 'save her.. I need her..'  
  
He bust threw the doors. He pulled out his gun and looked around. Vicious wasn't there. But lying on the floor, in a mass of blood and torn clothing, lay a broken Faye Valentine. Spike ran to her and lifted her head on his lap. "Faye? Can you here me?" He removed some hair from her tear stained face.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at him. "Spike." She whispers.  
  
"It's ok, you'll be ok."  
  
"Vicious. he went out the back door." She said, pointing to the ajar door on the other side of the room. "If you hurry you can still get him."  
  
"I can't leave you. You are hurt, Faye, we have to get you out of here."  
  
"He told me.." She coughed a little and closed her eyes. "He told me unless you killed him, he would be back for me again some day. You have to get him now if what you want is me to be ok."  
  
He gazed into her eyes and saw she was telling the truth. HE laid her down and ran toward the door. "Don't die, Faye! I'll be back!" He called before he left.  
  
She watched him go, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
***  
  
Vicious was getting into his ship when a bullet hit just besides his head. He turned and saw a very angry looking Spike. He smirked. "Found your little toy, did you."  
  
"You bastard!" Spike hissed. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Faye!"  
  
"We'll see, won't we?" Vicious pulled out his sword. "We will see."  
  
***  
  
i'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
***  
  
Spike's first few shots missed, then one skimed his arm. Vicious cut across Spike's uper arm and drew blood. Spike lunged at him, fireing another two bullets. He was thrown agenst the side of the ship by Vicious. He growled as Vicious came rushing at him, sword at the ready.  
  
***  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
***  
  
Faye watched the door Spike had let from for a long time before she rolled over onto her side and held herself. The pain was numbing. Worst of all was the fact that it was like Spike was still holding her. She loved him.. But soon she would be leaving him, and the thought of leaving Spike made the pain worse.  
  
***  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
***  
  
Spike moved out of the way and the sword chrashed down where his head had been. Spike shot another bullet and hit his enamies arm. He flung himself at him, and punched him in her eye.  
  
***  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
***  
  
Faye could here the bullets going off and remembered when the bullets were for him the first time. She remembered Spike hussing her goodnight and rocking her back and forth and wiping away her tears. In her dreams, he was the one dying and she was unable to stop him.. Then again, maybe she had seen the dream wrong. Maybe it was always her in the dreams.  
  
***  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
***  
  
All Spike could think about was how much he hated the man he was fighitng. For a moment, he even forgot why he hated him. Vicious smiled, evil. "You want to know why I hurt her?" He asked.  
  
"Why?" Spike hissed.  
  
"Because she drove me insane. She haunted my dreams. I had to kill her. Just like I have to kill YOU!" He sliced at Spike, who moved just in time.  
  
"You'll pay for every cut on her!" Spike siad seending more bullets.  
  
***  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
***  
  
She was fadding away. She couldn't feel anything but the pain, it was taking her over. And she was welcoming it with open arms. Death. Death was caling to her and she was answering the call. Death had been calling for far to long, and now she would die, happily. Her only upsetting thought was that she would be leaving Spike.  
  
***  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
***  
  
Spike lunged at Vicous angain, this time pinning him to the ground. He was trapped. Spike pointed the gun between his eyes. "Any last words?" He asked.  
  
"I hope your little girlfriend isn't dead for your sake." He said, smirking. Spike's eyes filled with worry before he glared at Vicious.  
  
"See you in hell." He said before pulling the triger. He got up and ran back towared the buliding.  
  
***  
  
Faye closed her eyes and embrassed death just as Spike burst threw the doors. He saw her lying there, she wasn't breathing. "NO!" He cried, running over to her. He liffted her head and rocked her in his lap, tears running down his face. "NO! I need her. Please, God, if you are there, save her. I need her! She can't leave! She's all I have!" He barried his head in her hair, crying hard.  
  
***  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
***  
  
Her eyes opened to see a fan above her going round and round. She blinked and sat up, a pain in her side forcing her back down. She heard someone coming but couldn't see them. "Who's there?" She whispered. The footsteps stoped. "Where am I? Is this heaven or hell?"  
  
The footstpes hurried away. For a moment, there was no noise. Then, two footsteps where heard coming to her. Suddenly, Spike's face appeared before her. "FAYE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" He smiled and hugged her.  
  
"I'm not dead?" She sked.  
  
"No, you're not, thank heaven!" Jet said. "Almost did though. Spike got to back here just in time."  
  
She smiled at him. "You saved me." He smiled back at her.  
  
"Yeah, well. that's what you do, when you love someone." He gave her a wink.  
  
"I love you, too." Faye said, smiling. Then she remembered Vicious. "VICIOUS!" She cried. "Did you get him, Spike?"  
  
"He's dead, Faye." He said. "It'll be fine, trust me!"  
  
She threw her hands around her loves neck. "Everything will be normal again, right?"  
  
"Yes, Faye." Spike said. "Everytihng wil get back to normal."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes. "Faye-Faye and Spike-person in LOVE!" Cried Ed, inturputing the perfect moment. Spike turned and glared at the little girl.  
  
"Ed! You runined it!"  
  
Jet shook his head.  
  
"Yup, back to normal." Faye said, laughing.  
  
-THE END 


End file.
